


Pride

by DevilJesus



Series: Super Psycho Love [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: “You were going to be good, remember?”He was. He is. He growled, apparently, he was going to lie there trembling as his wrists were pinned and his ass was worked open in absurd slowness, as long as Seongwu was inclined. “Fine,” he grumbled, fighting trading places with trembling hunger, “fine.”“Good boy.”Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Nekos and AlphasAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Nekos by naturally snow-white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.
Relationships: Ong Seongwu/Park Jihoon
Series: Super Psycho Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Kudos: 7





	Pride

Seongwu tossed Jihoon over his shoulder as soon as he finished his assignment, one hand trailing up from his knee to his ass, leaving delightful warmth in its wake. 

There were merits to Jihoon’s struggling; there were also merits to his surrender. 

For once Jihoon chose the latter, falling loose and relaxed against Seongwu’s groping hands, dropping his head against the Alpha’s back. They were both in Seongwu’s apartment having left the university to “study” at home. The Alpha carried him to the bedroom and tossed him unceremoniously onto the bed.

It seemed like it was going to be a very long night, Seongwu cupped his cheek, tracing the lightest patterns in soothing tenderness that belied his smirk and obvious erection and the weight with which he pressed Jihoon back into the mattress.

“You’re going to be good, right?” 

For once Jihoon ignored the instinct to struggle and protest; for once he walked straight into the surrender of Seongwu’s arms. “I suppose I’ll listen to you,” he answered back. 

Surprise flashed across Seongwu’s eyes, swept away in an instant by his undying fondness as he leaned down, brushing soft lips over Jihoon’s forehead, the tip of his nose, the soft angles of his cheek. “That’s right. You’ll be a good Neko for me.” 

“So?” Jihoon finally asked, still clothed and covered in Seongwu’s slow, adoring kisses. “What do you want from me?” 

Seongwu took his time, dragging his hands over Jihoon’s shoulders and finally down to the front of his pants, ignoring his squirms of impatience. “I think I’m going to wreck you. Make you beg, fuck you until you’re sobbing, that sort of thing. But we can start by getting you out of these clothes.” He sat back, letting the Neko up. “So? You said you’d be good. Gonna strip for me?”

Expectant eyes rested on Jihoon, the red gaze burning paths down the lines of his unexposed skin, delicate, apprehensive longing in the pit of his stomach. 

Seongwu’s grin didn’t fade; he raised an eyebrow as Jihoon stayed put. “Do I need to make you?” He didn’t look upset by the prospect. 

Reluctantly, well, faux-reluctantly, as slowly as he could, Jihoon dragged himself over to the edge of the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt, glared straight ahead as he pulled it off and tossed it to some remote corner of the room. He stripped off his shoes, his socks, and listened to Seongwu’s encouraging, interested noises.

Seongwu’s patience ran out as soon as Jihoon slowly pulled his briefs down, hooking them over his ankles. Strong fingers, broad hands, soft arms wrapped around his middle and dragged his bare, chilly back flush against the Alpha’s overbearingly warm chest. 

At least he wasn’t cold anymore, although the fabric of Seongwu’s clothes scratched against him. “Why are you still wearing that?” Jihoon snapped, wriggling around against the insistent pressure of Seongwu’s hands, trying to remove the offending shirt. 

There wasn’t really anything he loved more than Seongwu’s laughter, the fond, rolling chuckle he made out of sheer delight; the charmless dorky smile. 

However, there was such a thing as being laughed at too much while Jihoon hadn’t even been fucked yet, while Seongwu still hadn’t even had the grace to strip himself, while Jihoon was pressed caged and slowly wanting against his Alpha’s chest. Right now, Seongwu’s laughter was a breeze on an already crisp day, brazing and refreshing and deeply irritating. 

“You can wait, right?” Seongwu maneuvered Jihoon with gentle touches, pressing feather-light on his upper back and tapping his legs out of the way. 

Jihoon moved; following each barely-there demand with one moment of quiet thought and then a breath of surrender until he found himself draped over Seongwu’s lap. His annoyingly still-clothed lap, the fine fabric of his pants dragging against Jihoon’s inconvenient erection with every tiny shift. 

Above him Seongwu made a pleased hum; one of his hands settled on the small of Jihoon’s back, soothing circles over his spine. The other trailed over his thighs and up to his ass, squeezing handfuls, and absolutely avoiding anything more satisfying. 

Patience was supposedly a virtue. 

But patience could run out quickly when he was being maneuvered over Seongwu’s lap, prodded and groped in languid satisfaction, hard and panting just from that. 

“You sound like you’re already about to start begging. Eager, huh, Jihoonie?” There was a click of a bottle; Seongwu gave one firm, slow stroke to his cock and then dragged an equally firm, slow finger over his hole, laughing again as Jihoon grinded down and bucked up, gasping louder. 

“Hurry it up.” 

Seongwu never liked to be rushed, particularly not on the rare evenings he got Jihoon completely yielding and limp against him, following directions with only token arguments and gripping the sheets in frustration instead of wrestling Seongwu down and bossing him about. 

Goading him didn’t work; if anything it made the Alpha slower, made him drizzle lube directly above Jihoon’s hole and slowly massage it into his rim, one finger circling and circling. 

It wasn’t enough. 

Jihoon pressed upwards, chasing the feather-light movement of teasing fingers that paused and retreated as soon as he started to feel blessed pressure, dipping downward and pulling away in perfect rhythm to make him need. 

The fine fabric of the sheets wasn’t satisfying in his grip, but it was all Jihoon had, fingers pressing into ragged fistfulls of annoying fabric. Strong fabric, not easy to rip, but he was getting the feeling it wasn’t going to survive with how pent-up he already was. 

“Seongwu-hyung,” Jihoon hissed out. 

“Jihoonie,” his smug teasing mate replied back, accompanied by a smug, teasing stroke to Jihoon’s cock, grinding his palm up against the entire length, cupping his balls, tickling at his perineum before coming back down to catch his fingers over and over at the Neko’s rim.

Waiting was overrated, his patience wearing thin. Jihoon growled, going back to his earlier plan, fighting up and riding Seongwu until he was satisfied. But just as his shoulders tensed Seongwu grabbed both of his wrists, gripping them carefully in one hand and pressing them against Jihoon’s back. 

It was a reminder more than a serious hold. 

“You were going to be good, remember?” 

He was. He is. He growled, apparently, he was going to lie there trembling as his wrists were pinned and his ass was worked open in absurd slowness, as long as Seongwu was inclined. “Fine,” he grumbled, fighting trading places with trembling hunger, “fine.” 

“Good boy.”

Seongwu liked the surrender enough to release Jihoon’s wrists and reach down to grab his cock, stroking in earnest as Jihoon panted in delight, gasping into the sheets, pulling away once Seongwu was much too close for comfort. He didn’t really want to think about the wounded whine he muffled as he was left untouched and wanting. 

Finally Seongwu circled his fingers around Jihoon’s rim again, lubed and slick, he started to press in properly, breaching the Neko open slowly and surely, tight muscles stretched just barely enough to let two fingers bury to the knuckle as Jihoon bit off each whimper before it began.

“There, right there,” Seongwu growled, rubbing up against the very edges of Jihoon’s prostate, “you love this, right? You’d let me finger you all night long if it didn’t get you so desperate for my cock.” 

Unfortunately, it was true. 

“Go on,” Seongwu was settling into the new rhythm, slow and addicting and unsatisfying, fingers sending sparking need up inside Jihoon with every thrust but never pressing down just enough. “Tell me how much you want my cock.” 

Jihoon whined, first at the order, then at the sudden stilling of Seongwu’s hand. “Or what?” 

“I mean, I don’t have to fuck you. I could make you suck my cock and then let you take care of yourself.”

Always tradeoffs. 

On the one hand, swallowing his pride, admitting need in words and getting fucked far into the realm of blind overstimulation. On the other hand, well, swallowing Seongwu’s cock. 

Words were difficult; getting them out was a process. Seongwu was patient as he paused and started his way through a sentence. “I want,” a deep inhale came from the Neko, his fists gripping the bed sheet beneath him tighter as he swallowed down his pride, “your cock.” 

Seongwu laughed. “Good enough.” He gave one firm, playful swat to Jihoon’s ass. “Get on your hands and knees for me.” 

Jihoon moved quickly. He didn’t complain; he didn’t even pretend to complain, hauling himself out of Seongwu’s lap and onto his own knees, propped up on his elbows, facing the headboard. Every time Seongwu shifted he twitched, spreading his thighs as wide as he comfortably could, waiting. 

The Alpha’s cock finally pressed against his entrance, it was a blessing that Jihoon tried his hardest to buck up onto, begging for Seongwu in all but words, he was treated to a hand grabbing roughly at his blonde hair in response. 

“You can be a little patient,” Seongwu said, as though Jihoon hadn’t been patient enough. He took his time again, pressing into Jihoon so slowly that by the time the tip of his cock brushed over Jihoon’s prostate it felt like he’d always been there, that Jihoon had always been molded around him, yielding and trembling. 

Seongwu paused once he was fully sheathed, once Jihoon was releasing tiny half-sobs with every exhale, so close to spilling but not quite there. He leaned forward, chest pressed all along the supple length of Jihoon’s back, and smoothed a careless possessive hand over his belly and down to his cock. 

“You’re going to cum right when I start fucking you, I can tell,” he growled while Jihoon fought between staying perfectly still and thrusting into Seongwu’s hand. “You want me to keep going, right? Fuck you through it? Make you cry?” He punctuated with a slide of his thumb over Jihoon’s perineum, cruel in its insistent pleasure. 

“I do,” Jihoon replied, somehow, through being filled and groped and surrounded by Seongwu. 

“That’s right. You’re so good for me, Jihoonie.” 

It wasn’t fair that such simple words could make Jihoon press upward with wordless desperation, aching to grind the cock already seated inside him even deeper. 

“S-Seongwu…” Jihoon gasped. 

Seongwu laughed so much, so often, especially when they were fucking. On the one hand Jihoon wouldn’t have it any other way. He preferred a Seongwu who was safe and secure in being loved, who was comfortable making gentle fun of Jihoon’s misfortune, who shared all of his moods. On the other hand Jihoon was whining urgently, wordless noises in the back of his throat, burying his face in the sheets, offering himself up and Seongwu was laughing. 

“Let me give you what you want,” Seongwu chuckled, voice still cracking with amusement, pulling out almost all the way and sliding back in, grinding the length of his cock perfectly against Jihoon’s prostate as he moved, shuddering, overwhelming pleasure overtaking him. 

Jihoon came embarrassingly fast, clenching around Seongwu’s cock and spilling all over the bed on,  _ what, the fourth thrust? the fifth..?  _ gasping out tiny whimpers of delight that turned into whines when Seongwu didn’t stop, fucking him through it and far, far into oversensitivity. 

Constant pressure against his prostate turned from quivering, melting delight into overwhelming stimulation. He pressed his face deeper into the bed, biting unsatisfyingly down onto the thin, fine sheets that did nothing to muffle the cries he stifled in the back of his throat. 

And then Seongwu was cumming, thrusts going from firm and measured to undisciplined and harsh, warmth filling him and trickling down the inside of one thigh. He growled at the thought of the Alpha not wearing a condom, he’d have to take some tablets in the morning. 

When he pulled out it left Jihoon empty and spasming, slumping down, but Seongwu caught him with one arm looped under his waist before he could fully collapse. 

“Hey, hey, stay right there. I can’t have you ruining all my hard work,” Seongwu said with one squeeze to Jihoon’s cum-splattered thigh. 

He smiled. He did promise Seongwu he’d be good. 

Jihoon moaned low, surely loud enough to be heard around his damp mouthful of sheets, and stayed where he was, half-collapsed, hips hitched up, open and limp and surrendering. 

“So good for me,” Seongwu commented before getting up, the mattress noticeably shifting as his weight left. 

It was only a few moments before he was back. Clearly it didn’t take long for him to find whatever he was looking for. And it was seconds before Jihoon found out what exactly that was, a lubed-up plug slipping into his hole. It wasn’t big enough to stretch him out; it was much smaller than Seongwu, a replacement unfulfilling compared to the Alpha’s cock and unrelenting compared to emptiness. 

“You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re doing so good, Jihoonie,” Seongwu’s hand slid from Jihoon’s ass up the expanse of his back to the nape of his neck, heavy in its reassurance. “You can relax for a bit.” 

Like the words had severed all his strings, Jihoon slumped over onto one side, gasping, quivering around the plug that wouldn’t let him rest and arching up toward Seongwu’s gentle hands, his voice, his smile. The fucker was smiling, beaming down at Jihoon as he cupped his cheek and stroked his thumbs right under Jihoon’s large pretty doe eyes. 

“I did say I was going to make you cry, and it doesn’t look like you’re crying yet. Up for another round or two?”

Another round. Another round of being teased to hardness and coaxed to the very edge of orgasm and then fucked through it, split open on Seongwu’s cock and held as he trembled in helpless quivers. Another round or two. Jihoon’s breath hitched at just the thought, lungs filling with helpless desire and quivering apprehension. 

“Another round,” he asserted, pulling Seongwu down for one quick kiss, reassurance and want. 

“That’s right, you can take it,” Seongwu purred right into his ear, hands spreading and smoothing up Jihoon’s sides in absurd gentleness. “So pretty, so willing, so good for me.” 

Between the orgasm and the plug and the Alpha’s careful praise Jihoon’s eyes were already going glassy, limbs going slack in surrender. He managed a whine of vague agreement. It turned into a gasp, half a sob when Seongwu stopped his gentle caresses and went for his cock again, teasing at the already over-sensitive head, smirking and holding his eyes on Jihoon as he leaned down and lapped at the tip. 

“Hyung! Seongwu! ” and everything else that might have been said was lost to wordlessness as Seongwu quelled his struggling with hands pinning down his hips, it was almost effortless. He smirked as he swallowed down Jihoon’s still-soft cock as the Neko threw his head back against the mattress and wailed his voice raw. 

He pulled off once Jihoon was finally hard again, the Neko’s back arched trying to urge him onward. Seongwu licked the spit and precum from his lips while Jihoon collapsed back into defeated limpness, hips pressing and circling down into the mattress to chase every bit of available stimulation from the plug still pressing inside him. 

“You look so desperate, but I dunno if I’m ready to fuck you again yet. What,” Seongwu brushed tangled, sweat-soaked hair from Jihoon’s pretty face, pressed his still spit-smeared lips to the center of his forehead, “do you think I should do? There are so many options, Jihoonie. Keep you like this, all hard and squirmy, right on the edge… let you come and then do it all over again… make you just fuck yourself on that plug until you’re really sobbing… what’s your opinion?” 

The question didn’t register through Jihoon’s haze of fucked-out desperation. Seongwu laughed, warm and soft, where he pressed up against the Neko’s side, and then pinched one of Jihoon’s nipples. “Hey, did you hear me?”

“I did,” Jihoon managed. Options, the illusion of control, all leading to the same conclusion of getting fucked mindless and sobbing. But his cock was hard and aching now, and Seongwu would have fun with either choice. The threat of being teased mercilessly through his oversensitivity seemed like nothing next to having to stay like he was, shuddering desperately over the plug that barely brushed against his prostate, Seongwu playfully palming at his cock whenever he got too relaxed. 

“Let me come.” 

“Bold choice! You sure about that, Hoonie? I’m still going to get you hard again and stuff you full of my cock.” Seongwu sat up over him, straddling his thighs, just brushing his knuckles consideringly over the silky skin of Jihoon’s cock. 

Waiting was going to kill him. “Let me come.” He growled again with as much confidence as he could muster. 

Seongwu smirked and pulled his hand away entirely; Jihoon nearly howled in frustration. “You can do better than that.” 

“Let me come. Please, Hyung, please let me come,” his words choked out into a sob as Seongwu gave his cock one firm pump and pulled away again. 

“And then what? Come on, tell me the rest.” 

Tears pressed against Jihoon’s eyelids in earnest, hot and desperate. “I can’t,” he tried weakly, anything beyond disjointed half-sentences was far from his ability at the moment. 

“Come on, you can. You’re so good for me, you’re so brave and perfect, my beautiful Jihoonie, my perfect Neko. You can say it, right? You can use your words for me?”

Vulnerability and need and loss of control had, Jihoon thought, already crumbled him as much as they possibly could. Somehow Seongwu’s words wore him down even further, between the care and want and gentle praise. 

“Let me come and, and, ah -” his back arched off the bed as Seongwu stroked his cock slowly, tortuously, “make me come, fuck me senseless, fill me with your cock, just let me come, please, please—”

Seongwu stroked him in earnest this time, firm and confident, not stopping while Jihoon bucked up into his merciful hand, not stopping when he spilled all over in thick ropes, not stopping as he pinned Jihoon’s hips down once again to stroke at his now-softened cock. 

The sounds leaving Jihoon’s throat turned from delighted moans to desperate, strained whines of  _ too much, too much, too much _ , oversensitive skin sending wholly unfamiliar signals of pleasure turned pain turned back into pleasure until Jihoon wasn’t even struggling anymore, just lying back in a haze of too much centered on the hand still stroking his cock, every breath turning into a mewl or a sob. 

“That’s right. Just relax, lie back, keep breathing.” Seongwu released Jihoon’s hips. He laid down, cuddling them together, nose bumping against Jihoon’s cheek and then reaching down again to stroke his cock. 

Jihoon clung to the Alpha, his hands gripping into Seongwu’s hair and at his shoulder, blinking away tear after tear, holding his thighs loose and open for Seongwu’s convenience. 

“Two orgasms and a little overstimulation is enough to get you crying,” Seongwu teased, kissing over the tear tracks. 

Jihoon whined again, tilting his cheek closer to Seongwu, shifting his hips against the gentle pressure that was already straddling the line between too much and not enough. 

“Do you like this? Do you like how it feels when I keep taking you? When I fuck you senseless and sobbing?” Seongwu nipped at his ear and waited, as though Jihoon’s opinion wasn’t already apparent in the way he was still there, trusting and surrendered, playing to the whims of the Alpha’s touch. 

“I like it.” Jihoon’s voice cracked on each word, and he hesitantly shifted his hips up into Seongwu’s hand. “You…nyah… you take me apart. I like it.” 

“That’s right, you love it when I fuck you stupid, you love it when I pin you down and make you take me in, you love being good for me.” 

Jihoon sobbed, he did, he truly did. 

“You’re already hard again. Look at that, so eager, so easy for me.” Seongwu jerked him off in earnest, playing his thumb over Jihoon’s perineum and wrapping his hand, slick with lube and cum, from the base of the shaft to the top, cooing into Jihoon’s ear, encouraging the uncoordinated thrust of his hips. He pulled off too soon, as Jihoon danced on the edge of orgasm, keening up into the crook of Seongwu’s neck. 

Jihoon whimpered as Seongwu sat up, whimpering again as he danced his hands down to Jihoon’s hips, just resting them on either side of his cock, doing absolutely nothing. 

“You need to tell me what you want again, remember?” Seongwu prompted. 

Fucking bastard and his fucking need for words, for making Jihoon say things, for savoring every broken syllable pulled from his lips. “Fuck me. Fuck me, shit, Hyung, Seongwu, please, please,” Jihoon shook and cried out when Seongwu pulled out the plug Jihoon had almost forgotten was there, leaving him clenching onto nothing. 

“Gross,” Seongwu smirked, holding it up and admiring the mess of lube and cum. He dragged his tongue over the very tip before setting it aside. “Well? Hold yourself open for me.” 

Jihoon let one leg move to spread himself wide; he grabbed his other behind the knee, pulled it up snug against his chest, flushing even deeper as Seongwu took in the view and squeezed a possessive hand around Jihoon’s thigh.

“Since you asked so nicely,” he chuckled, stroking his own cock that had long since hardened, “I’ll fuck you. Fill you up, make you cry my name, fuck you until you’re molded around the shape of my cock.” 

The twitch of Jihoon’s cock and rim couldn’t be disguised as Seongwu talked, outlining the bruises he’d have on his thighs, the ache he’d have in his cock, the soreness that would stay in his muscles for days. He gasped, waiting and wanting, as Seongwu finally lined up with Jihoon’s hole. 

But Seongwu just teased the broad tip of his cock over Jihoon’s rim, once, and again, and again, until the Neko whined broken and pulled his other leg up to his chest, spreading his thighs as far as he could, presenting himself to his mate. 

“Nice. Stay like that,” Seongwu admired, teasing for one more long moment before thrusting in, sheathing himself in one smooth motion, filling Jihoon up so much more than the plug did. He threw his head back, choking down his wail, fingers digging into his own thighs hard enough to hurt. 

“More,” Jihoon begged as Seongwu didn’t move, as he took his sweet time to get accustomed to the heat of Jihoon’s thighs and ran his hands down the expanse of chest perfectly framed by Jihoon’s spread thighs, pinching a nipple, stroking his stomach, delaying. “Please, more.” 

“Anything you ask for,” Seongwu replied, grinning in triumph. He pulled back and slid back in, smooth and then harder, thrusting in time to Jihoon’s sharp cries. 

Jihoon tried, clenching what felt like every muscle he had, denying the warmth burning at the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm with every gasp, but he couldn’t. He came, vision whiting out, losing himself for a minute. He came back to himself with cum dripping off the inside of a thigh and his legs still held open by his own bruising grip, Seongwu groaning above him while Jihoon sobbed helplessly from the force of each thrust. 

He was fucked until he was sore and trembling, fucked until his fingers pressing into his legs felt numb, fucked until the cries he made with every breath turned into garbled, barely-there whimpers of  _ please, please, please.  _

Jihoon couldn’t even comprehend what he was begging for, for it to end, or for him to spend the rest of the night, the rest of eternity, spread open while Seongwu took him. 

Seongwu finally came eventually. 

Jihoon missed it, grabbing at his own thighs and staring sightlessly at the ceiling, he only noticed something had changed when warm hands gently guided his own back to his sides, pressed his legs down to the bed, and gathered him up in a careful hug. He was empty, shaking, half-sobbing into Seongwu’s chest. 

“You’re okay, you did so well, it’s over, you can rest,” Seongwu whispered in endless repetition, quiet and calm, a lifeline Jihoon clung to, hauling himself out from the endless expanse of sensation that drowned his thoughts. 

“Okay,” Jihoon finally spoke. His voice sounded raw and hoarse. “I’m okay,” he reassured experimentally. “I’m—I’m great.” 

Seongwu’s hum of acknowledgement vibrated through Jihoon’s chest as he carefully sat up, pulling the Neko onto his lap, chest to chest. He hummed tunelessly under his breath as he cleaned up the worst of their mess, gentle and careful, wiping up the cum staining Jihoon’s ass and thighs with quick swipes of a damp cloth. 

Slowly, Jihoon’s trembling subsided; slowly he relaxed into the warmth at the border of sleep as the Alpha held him, untangling his hair, wrapping them both up in a soft, enormous blanket. 

The Alpha chuckled. “Don’t forget to take a morning after tablet.” He reminded, Jihoon chucked. The Alpha could be sweet when he wanted to be. He felt a soft kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, Jihoonie.” 

Jihoon chuckled softly, kissing the Alpha’s neck. “You’re going to pay for this one,” he mumbled against Seongwu’s warm skin.

The sound of Seongwu‘s laughter as they were pressed together was always comforting. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos!!


End file.
